Bumblebee Bookstore
by djrivera
Summary: RWBY book store au. Ruby and Yang meet Blake Belladonna while in search for college textbooks. Mainly Bumblebee but will also be some Whiterose and various other ships along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Yang sighed as her sister stopped and looked at the directions once more. Ruby had a list of textbooks she had to buy for college courses. Their friend Pyrrha had recommended a bookstore that was "reasonably priced" and was owned by "very nice people" , but what she hadn't mentioned was how difficult it was to find the place. Of course since Ruby had failed at getting her driver's license numerous times, Yang was the go to person for a ride. The blonde ignored Ruby's cry of protest and took the paper, tapping the shoulder of a passerby, asking where the unfindable bookstore was.

"Yang! I could've found it myself!" Ruby pouted and followed the boxer who had started walking the right way.

"I'm sure you would have, but asking is way faster than figuring it out ourselves. See we're already here."

In front of the two women stood a small building wedges between a restaurant and arcade. A small sign that said "bookstore" hung from the door. It looked as if a child has made it, the writing slightly crooked and colored in with a black crayon. Yang opened the door and looked around. Bookshelves lined up along the back and right wall. A desk and cash regsister stood to the left, a stairway behind it leading upstairs. A young child came running down the stairs laughing and holding a staff-like object.

The girl stopped and stared at the two women in front of her and vice versa. Yang cocked her head as she saw small black horns protruding out of a mess of red, curly hair. The girl had hazel eyes that if you looked hard enough, small flecks of gold could be seen. Another person came bounding down the stairs. This one was a man, about Yang and Ruby's age, with blond hair lighter than Yang's and a tail to match.

"Nix! What did I say about running with that?" The man crossed his arms, waiting for a reply from the child.

"To always have it at my side, not in front." The man seemed satisfied with the answer, and turned to greet the two, now confused, customers.

"Welcome. My name is Sun Wukong. How can I help you ladies?" Sun glanced back at Nix, who was busy trying to knock a fly out the air with his staff, and grinned.

"Um…I thought Pyrrha said a girl ran this store. Are we at the right place?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I don't own the place," Sun said, "I just watch over Nix and the store while she works at the restaurant next door during this slow hour."

Just as Sun finished speaking the door opened and in walked in a woman with a green and black apron on. She walked past the trio to the desk where she took off the apron.

"I'm Blake Belladonna, owner of this establishment, how can I help you?"

Yang hadn't heard her speak, too focused on studying every feature of Blake to notice. Black hair cascading down her back and two fuzzy black ears, that Yang found incredibly cute, resting atop her head. Her eyes then trailed down to her figure, admiring the other's bust and waist. Someone cleared their throat, but to no avail. Yang was now transfixed by Blake's eyes, trying to think what had the same color as them.

A sharp pain snapped Yang out of the haze she had been in. She turned to Ruby who had elbowed her in the ribs and glared. Ruby simply shrugged and asked Blake if she had the books on her list. Blake thought for a moment and nodded. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a red blur slamming into her side.

"Mommy, you're back!" Nix exclaimed, a wide grin on her face as she held her mother's waist in a tight hug.

Yang did a double take. Staring back and forth between the two. Although it wasn't noticeable at first glance, the small child standing there was definitely Blake's. Nix has the same nose, lips and the small golden flecks in her eyes were the same color as Blake's two. Yang was then struck with a thought that have her an uneasy feeling. If there was a kid, then there was a father. But where was he? It definitely wasn't Sun, Yang knew from the fact that Nix had no features from him whatsoever and Blake hadn't even looked at him since walking through the door and he said he watched over Nix. However that didn't really make Yang feel any better. She sighed and told Ruby she'll wait in the car, walking out the shop and into the sidewalk. With all hope of getting a date with Blake gone, Yang found it hard to further see what she thought was the most beautiful woman she had ever met.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang heard the car door open and looked up from her hands to see Ruby getting in with a bag of books in her hand. Once she was settled, the younger woman stared at her sister with her arms crossed. Yang ignored Ruby and started driving back to Ruby and Weiss's shared apartment. Ruby uncrossed her arms and sighed, shaking her head. Yang's driving was slow and steady, nothing like how she usually drove. Her jaw was also clenched, hands tightly holding the steering wheel. Something was obviously wrong.

"Yang, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." Yang replied, showing a forced grin.

"No you're not. Ever since we left that bookstore you've been acting weird." Ruby paused, remembering how Yang had stared at Blake. She had seen her sister check out people before, but not like that. There had been a look in the blonde's eyes that Ruby knew she herself got whenever seeing Weiss.

"You like her don't you?" Ruby watched as Yang's grip tightened even more and pulled over to the side of the road.

Yang glanced at Ruby who now had a smirk on her face and said, "Yes I like her. But it's never gonna happen."

"What? Why not?" Ruby's amused expression was gone, replaced with one of confusion.

Ruby snapped her fingers and rummaged around in the bag for a moment. Thinking Yang said that because she didn't have Blake's number and was too nervous to get it herself, Ruby handed a small piece of paper to the other woman. Yang read the homemade business card, guessing by the crayon used and messy handwriting that the kid had made it. Yang gave back the piece of paper, her mood now worse than before.

"I don't need that."

"Aw, come on Yang. You've got to at least try. The worst that can happen is she says no."

"Ruby." Yang just wanted this conversation to be over, but was going to be hard to and with her sister rambling on.

"I mean you guys would be really cute together. You could even work there. From what I saw that could probably use an extra hand."

"Ruby."

" Sure she may seem a bit cold at first, but she can actually be pretty nice and even funny. Like when-"

"Ruby!"

The redhead stopped. Yang did feel a little guilty for yelling at her, but didn't want to hear anymore.

"Ruby, she's already with someone."

"Uhh, no she's not."

"Yes, she is."

"Nope. Completely single."

"She had a kid!"

"Yang, she didn't have a wedding ring on. And Blake isn't dating anyone."

"How do you know?" Yang asked, now curious on how Ruby can be so confident that her crush was single.

"Well, her daughter, Nix had called that Sun guy uncle. So he's not even a candidate. And you wanna know what happened right after you left?

Yang nodded.

"Well after you left Nix said, 'Mommy that girl was pretty. I think she thought you were too. You should talk to her later.' Then Blake blushed. Would you blush after hearing that if you didn't like the person?"

Yang shook her head and smiled. She pulled Ruby into a hug. So happy to learn there was still a possible chance with Blake. She let go of Ruby after feeling the tap out motion done to her arm. It was their new signal Ruby had made to keep from being crushed by her unnaturally strong sister.

"Thanks, sis. I'll call Blake tonight. Now let's get you back to the ice queen before she calls the cops on me for kidnapping her girlfriend."

Ruby held on tightly to her seat as Yang drove way past the speed limit with no intention of slowing down.

Yang pulled into the apartment driveway to find Weiss standing there with a frown on her face. The sisters got out of the car. One was embraced in a hug and given a kiss on the cheek. The other was given a glare cold enough to freeze over the Pacific Ocean.

"I gave you my car to keep Ruby safe from getting hurt in that deathtrap you call a motorcycle. Not for you to drive it around like you're in some kind of drag race."

Yang shrugged and said, "Not everyone drives like an 80 year old woman with one arm."

Weiss didn't appreciate the blonde's comment and was about to reply with something less verbal and more physical, but was stopped by Ruby stepping in between the two.

"Yang, don't you have something to do at home?" Ruby asked. A fight breaking out between her two favorite people was something she didn't want to happen. Yang grinned and bid goodbye, climbing onto Bumblebee and speeding off.

"Come on Yang. You can do this."

The blonde was sitting in her bed with her phone and Blake's business card in hand. Yang took a deep breath and dialed the number. It rang once, twice, then there times before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I had visited your store earlier with my sister."

"Oh, you're the one who walked out."

"Yeah. That's me."

"So is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well I was just wondering if there was a job opening at the store."

"Yes, but it's not going to be very well paying. I'm sure you noticed but we don't get many customers."

"That's not a problem. I have another one but that's only at night on weekends so I kind of need something to do during the day."

"Ok. So when will you be available to do an interview?"

"I can come tomorrow."

"Is 8:00 am ok? The only other time I'm available is past 10:00 pm."

"Yeah that's fine. See you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Yang waited a few seconds, wondering if Blake was the type to wait for the other person to hang up first. She wasn't. Yang immediately started getting ready for bed. She didn't want to be late for the interview and being the heavy sleeper she was, going to bed early was the only way she wouldn't oversleep. Yang fell asleep within seconds of lying down. Her dreams pleasant ones of a certain raven haired woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Yang looked at her outfit. A short sleeve yellow tank top and brown leather jacket covered her top half while her favorite black jeans and brown boots covered the bottom. Although her outfit seemed complete, Yang couldn't help but feel like something was missing. She looked around the room until her eyes fell on something orange under the bed. Yang grabbed it and found that it was her orange scarf that she usually wore. She put it around her neck and grabbed her sunglasses on the way out the door.

Yang started up Bumblebee, the name of her prized motorcycle, and put on a yellow helmet. She put on the sunglasses and sighed before smiling and pulling out of the parking lot.

Since she now knew where the bookstore was, Yang was able to park Bumblebee in front of the bookstore. She got off and pulled of her helmet just as a quiet "wish" reached her ears. Yang turned around to see Nix sitting on small stairs leading up to the store, eyes wide and a DS hanging limply from one hand. Yang chuckled and kneeled in front of the child.

"Hey. I'm Yang." She held out a hand towards the still awe struck girl.

"H-Hi. Aren't you that lady from before who came with the other nice lady Ruby and then left after staring at Mommy?" Nix asked, recovering from the shock of a very cool motorcycle sitting in front of her home.

"Yup. That would be me."

"Did you come to look at Mommy some more?"

"Yes. Wait, no! I just came for an interview so I can start working here." Yang blushed and scratched her head.

Nix smiled. It would be more fun to have someone besides Sun to talk to all the time. Not that she didn't enjoy it, but she figured this Yang person would be even more fun to be around. The redhead stood up and gestured for Yang to enter the store. Once inside, Nix told Yang to wait while she went to get her mother. While waiting Yang thought of what the raven haired woman would be wearing. She came up with three possible and reasonable options. One, some pajamas that tightly for the faunus's body. Two, some casual clothes like a t-shirt and jeans. Or three, the uniform she had been in the first visit. Yang's personal favorite and what she hoped for was number one. Unfortunately for her it turned out to be number three.

"Hello, Yang. There's a table near the back where I can do the interview." Blake said, leading the blonde to a section with tables, wooden chairs, beanbag chairs, a small couch and a few board games sitting off to the side.

"Nice." Yang said, sitting across from Blake at one of the tables.

"Thanks. So let's begin. First question: What times will you be available to work?"

Yang thought a bit before answering, checking her mental schedule. Not that she did that much but Saturday and Sunday she couldn't. Saturday was when she taught her self defense class and Sunday was family day.

"I'm not free Saturday or Sunday. But I can work during the week from probably 11 to 6." Yang answered, lightly drumming her fingers on the table.

"Ok. So I know this might be a little much to ask. But are you done with maybe watching over my daughter? At least when Sun isn't able to be here."

Yang hesitated. It wasn't that she didn't like Nix, she actually was taking a liking to the girl, but she didn't want to be held responsible for anything that could happen. More than that, Yang mostly didn't want to feel the intense guilt that would wash over her if something we're to happen and Nix wasn't kept safe. Yang opened her mouth to say no, but immediately closed it after seeing Blake's face. To anyone else, Blake's expression would have seemed simply blank. But Yang saw the hopeful look in those two pools of gold. Yang knew that if she didn't say yes she wouldn't get the job or be able to see Blake and Nix without it being awkward.

"Yeah I can do that. Even when Sun is here. I'll keep an eye on both of them."

Blake stood up and stuck out her hand. Yang also stood and wrapped her slight my larger hand around Blake's and shook it. Blake smirked and gave Yang a list of all the books in the store and their location.

"Welcome to our bookstore."


	4. Chapter 4

Yang waved goodbye as Blake walked away. She stared at the way the faunus's hips swayed with every step. Nix snickered at Yang's mesmerized expression. Yang poked Nix in the forehead.

"What are you laughing at?" Yang asked the still giggling child.

"You looked like a creep staring at Mommy like that."

"Well it's not my fault your mom has one fine Bellabooty."

Nix, now slightly uncomfortable with the conversation, left the blonde to finish reading one of the new books in the store. Yang smirked. She was about to start studying the whereabouts of all books in the store when the door jingled to signal a person entering.

Sun strolled through the doorway, too focused on texting on his phone to notice Yang standing there.

"Hello." Yang said.

Sun jumped in surprise. "Jesus! Where did you come from?"

"I work here now." She replied with a smirk.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you have a thing for Blake?"

"No, I just needed some extra bucks."

"Yeah, ok. I see how you looked at her the other day." Sun didn't believe for a second that the blonde was simply here to make money, especially when the job didn't give out the best paychecks.

"Fine. Yeah, I like her." Yang admitted.

The monkey faunus crossed his arms and studied the woman in front of him. She seemed like a good enough person. Plus Blake's judge of character never failed, so he decided that Yang was someone he could somewhat trust. But that didn't stop him from further questioning her.

"So Yang, you like her. Meaning you want to be in a relationship."

"Well, yeah." Yang was confused, wondering where this was going.

"But are you fully ready for the implications included in being her lover?"

"And what are those, if you don't mind me asking?" She was starting to become irritated.

"Well she does have a kid, if you haven't noticed. Among other things, but those you'll have to find out yourself."

Yang sighed and glared at Sun. He took a step back, uncomfortable under the heated lilac gaze.

"I knew what I was getting into the second I decided to call her and ask for this job. I don't care if she has a kid, who is probably one of the coolest I've met. And that's saying something because I work with kids. And so what if she's got some extra baggage or something?! Everyone's got their problems. So yeah I think I can handle whatever comes my way while with her!"

Sun nodded, his hands up in surrender. Yang softly apologized for her outburst. Nix ran in upon hearing yelling, but went back to her reading after seeing it was nothing serious.

XxX

The rest of the day went smoothly. Yang and Sun actually bonded a bit, finding that they both possessed an easygoing attitude and appreciation of good puns. It was around 6 that Blake returned. It seemed like no one was there, until she heard laughter coming from he back of the store. What she came across was an intense game of poker.

"What!? Again?" Sun flipped onto the floor, now out of the game.

Nix giggled. She beat him with a three of a kind, taking the last of his chips. Yang had folded after the betting had been raised a significant amount and her junk cards weren't getting her anywhere. She high fives the red head, also happy the monkey faunus was out. He was bragging the whole game about how he was going to wipe the floor with them.

"I'm guessing it's safe to say my little Nix is going to win." Blake said, ruffling her daughter's hair before sitting down next to her.

"Don't count me out yet." Yang said, dealing out the next hand.

Blake smirked and watched as both players went all in within a minute of seeing their cards. Yang was the first to show. She had a three of a full house including three 10's and a pair of jacks. Nix smiled as she placed her cards down and watched the blonde face palm and mutter something about how unbelievable it was to lose to a kid. Nix had beat her with a royal flush.

"How are you so good?" Yang asked.

"Mommy taught me. She's really good." Nix answered, giving her mother a hug.

Of course this prompted Yang to challenge Blake to a game. Sun and Nix sat out, content with watching. Blake made quick work of her opponent, winning after only three hands. Yang groaned and threw her hands up in defeat.

"You've cat to be kitten me!" She shouted, glaring at the now big pile of chips lying in front of the cat faunus.

Sun and Nix chuckled at the blonde's word play. Blake's smirk transformed into a smile. Yang swore it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She opened her mouth to say so, but was cut off by her phone ringtone. She answered the call from very upset ice princess.

"Yang! Where are you!? You said you would pick us up at eight and it's nine!"

"Sorry, Weiss. I kinda' lost track of time. I'll be right there." Yang ended the call and stood.

"It's been nice hanging out with you guys, but I have to go pick up my sis and her girlfriend. See ya later." Yang started walking away, but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around her legs.

"You'll come back right?" Nix asked.

"Yeah. I'll be back," Yang paused and met golden eyes, "I'll be here tomorrow, the day after that, and all the days to come."


	5. Chapter 5

Terribly sorry for those of you who thought this was a story update. Just wanted to let you guys know that after years of not updating anything I've decided to continue my fics after I realized there's actually some people out there who like what I wrote years ago. It was incredibly selfish of me to go on what was a long ass hiatus without warning and I intend to make it up to you guys by writing more to the best of my ability. Thank you to all who've continued to read, review, favorite my content; after going through what's probably the hardest couple years of my life, they were much appreciated and made me feel that corny fuzzy feeling inside and pushed me to start writing again. It'll probably be a couple days (maybe weeks tbh) for me to update just because of how long ago it was when I wrote so sorry for that but know that I haven't given up on it. Hope you have a great day, each and every one of you are awesome, amazing people.


End file.
